


snowball fight

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fights, secret santa gift!, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: Really, Anzu needs to stop getting herself into such difficult situations.(secret santa gift for twitter!)





	snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA this is so late i’m so sorry!!! i hope you can enjoy these dorks being dorks nonetheless

Really, Anzu needs to stop getting herself into such difficult situations. Or she needs to stop hanging around such difficult people. But given the nature of Yumenosaki, she really doesn’t see that second option as viable. The difficult situation she’s found herself in? A snowball fight.

She was supposed to be out on a sledding trip with Trickstar, but everyone besides Subaru had to bail out after one thing or another in their lives had happened. Makoto wanted to play a new release of a video game, Hokuto wanted to go to one of his grandmother’s socials, and Mao finally had an opportunity to catch up with his sister that he was not going to miss, even for being out with his best friends. Leo had ended up making an appearance too--unsurprising, as Leo is not only quite the anomaly, but he also made claims that this hill was a ‘great spot to look for aliens’.

It had started innocently enough, really. Subaru had been more than content to slide down the hill time after time, with Anzu watching from the top with a look of slight concern across her face. Of course, seeing Subaru happy, seeing any of her idols happy, made her quite happy as well--but she couldn’t help but hold some concern for Subaru and his...reckless behavior. Sledding down the hill on his stomach, completely mindless of the trees at the base of the hill. If he crashes into a tree, and breaks a bone, or scratches up his face...well, that really wouldn’t be fitting of an idol.

“Subaru-kun.” Anzu calls, her arms crossed over her torso and gloved hands held in front of her mouth. Even through the gloves, the cold is too apparent, and Anzu blows hot breaths onto her fingers to keep them from being completely numb. She opens her mouth to address the snow-giddy male again, but her voice is cut off when a chunk of snow hits her in the head from behind.

Anzu turns on her heel, hands drawn as if she’s going to fight off an attacker, even though she knows all too well who threw the snowball at her. She can feel the snow running down her hair and slipping down the neck of her winter coat, the fur-lined collar becoming cold and damp.

“Tsukinaga-senp-”

Another thud interrupts Anzu’s words, this time coming from Subaru’s direction. It would take an idiot to not reach the conclusion Anzu quickly draws--she’s been trapped between the two of them for the sole purpose of initiating a snowball fight. Looking back and forth between the two idols, both of whom are barely suppressing wild grins, Anzu sighs, dropping down to her knees for cover--and to throw a snowball of her own.

The way Leo dodges her throw would have been spectacularily nimble, if he hadn’t tripped and fallen over Subaru’s discarded sled in the process. Anzo chokes back a laugh of her own, but when Leo doesn’t get up, she immediately moves over to make sure nothing is actually wrong. Subaru’s footsteps sound like crunches in the snow behind her as he follow, a meter or so behind. She’s wary of him, well aware that he could throw another snowball at him while she pays more attention to Leo, but that risk needs to be taken on the off-chance that Leo actually hurt himself tripping over a sled. It’s not likely, given how Leo seems to escape from impossible scenarios physically unscathed, or at least not phased by what’s happened to him.

“Tsukinaga-senpai? Are you hurt?” Anzu carefully leans over the fallen boy, finding relief when she sees the thing trail of steam coming from Leo’s mouth as he breathes. “You should get up,” she comments, sinking a little lower to reach for one of Leo’s hands to pull him up. Or, she would have, if Leo hadn’t apparently perfected the age-old trick of playing dead: something Anzu realizes all to quickly when Leo’s eyes flutter open with a wild burst of laughter, and something freezing cold is pushed down the back of her coat. She all but shrieks, jumping back and nearly crashing into Subaru, whose laughter joins Leo’s.

“That’s cold!” She complains, twisting around to make an attempts at yanking the snowball out of her jacket. Her efforts end up being in vain, though, and she crouches down with a frustrated sigh. Her gloves are a bit too thin to be picking up snow with, but she does it anyway, making a snowball and preparing to throw it at Leo in retaliation before she hears the distinct sound of snow hitting a winter jacket. Looking up reveals that Subaru had moved before Anzu could, as shown by his outstretched arm and the look of surprise on Leo’s face, the traces of ice sliding down the front of his coat.

“No fair!” Leo immediately calls back, and Anzu makes it her mission to get as far away from these two boys as she can before she ends up in the middle of their snowball firing range. The sounds of their yelling begin to shrink, and Anzu finally raises herself up off the ground. There’s snow in her hair, melted but cold water dripping down her face, and she uses a damp glove to attempt to wipe it away. She’s never seen anyone throw snowballs quite as quickly or with quite as much fury as either of these two, she notes, and takes a few steps back.

The fight is actually amusing to watch, Anzu has to admit. Both Subaru and Leo are so animated in their daily movements, and seeing such fiery energy thrown into a snowball fight almost makes it feel like the scene is from a move, not an actual event that Anzu’s bearing witness to.

“Help me out here?” Subaru calls, posing his words as a question even though they carry the intent of a command.

“No no no!!! Help the King instead!!!” Leo boasts, mid-throw. Anzu winces as the self-proclaimed monarch’s snowball his Subaru square in the cheek, sending him stumbling back before a retaliation throw is made. She shakes her head, sighing before joining Subaru’s side—because really, she can’t trust that Leo won’t snowball her even if she’s on his side. Subaru, though...judging by the look of sheer determination in his eyes, he wouldn’t do such a thing. 

“Subaru-kun, you must win if I’m going to be helping you.” Anzu states her terms clearly, to which Subaru nods enthusiastically. Taking that as her cue to join in, Anzu reaches for one of the snowballs that Subaru had already made, and takes her aim at Leo. At least, she tries to, as it’s pretty hard to aim at a moving target. Unfortunately, Leo’s boundless energy means that beating him in a snowball fight is a daunting task, even with two people working together. All three of them are chilled to the core; shivering and dripping with half-melted snow and rosy-faced before Anzu decides they should finally call it over. A draw, she announces, planting her hands on her hips in a firm declaration of surrender, to which Leo and Subaru agree with a surprising lack of disagreement. 

“It’s too cooooooold,” Leo complains, shaking his head like a wet dog and losing not only the snow in his hair, but his hat as well. It looks handmade, and well-made at that—maybe Izumi, or his sister made it for him? Leo places the hat on his head, then making his way towards Subaru and Anzu. 

“Why don’t we stop for some hot cocoa?” Anzu proposes. The little park they’re in is only five or ten minutes walking distance from a town center, and Anzu is sure the lovely little cafe there will serve warm drinks. The winter air seems to bite a little bit less in the company of others, she notes, and the walk to the cafe passes by in a flurry of second and snowflakes. 

Inside, the air is rich with the smells of coffee and freshly-baked pastries. It’s a cute little shop, locally-run with big, shimmering windows and dark wood floors. There’s a fireplace in the back of the room that roars with warm colors, and the line of customers extends out until just a few feet before the door. Making sure to kick the snow off of her boots, Anzu joins the end of the line, looking behind her to make sure the two excitable idols haven’t run off somewhere. 

Thanks to the shortened daylight of winter, the sun has already begun to set. It casts a warm, peach-colored glow through the large windows, refracting into little rainbows on the ground. Anzu is a regular here, but she doesn’t think she’s actually ever been in here at this time of day—normally, she’d stop here for a morning coffee, or to study on days off, surrounded by the peaceful chatter of other people. 

Once the hot chocolates are ordered, Anzu makes her way to a booth near the fireplace, sitting down and letting herself relax into the warm, dark-colored leather. The fire casts a warmth  
over the table and she stretches her hands out, grateful for the relief from the biting cold of the outside. he’d instructed Subaru and Leo to wait at the counter for their orders, which...actually might not have been a bad idea. Leo is talking enthusiastically to Subaru about something, who’s nodding along, but it’s easy to tell he’s entranced by the glimmer of the windows and not his upperclassman’s words. So entranced, in fact, that he doesn’t notice their drinks are ready until the woman at the counter appears to clear her throat loudly. At this, Subaru jumps, flashing the woman one of his star-bright smiles before taking the tray of drinks and backing away. 

From her place at the table, Anzu waves to the pair, laughing inwardly at their initial confusion. It’s kind of cute, how they look like lost puppies for a moment, and then like themselves again when they see her. She is the idol’s rock after all—their producer, their foundation. She says nothing as they sit down, instead taking one of the cups from the cardboard tray that Subaru sets down. She opens the lid, watching steam rise and dance up into the air before blowing across the top of the drink. It’s too hot to drink right now, obviously, but that isn’t going to stop either of her companions. Maybe they just really like hot chocolate. Maybe their tongues don’t have any nerves. 

“Is it good?” Anzu finally asks. Her drink has finally cooled down enough to drink. However, she’s only greeted with silence. Looking up from the news article she’s been reading on her phone, she’s surprised to Subaru and Leo, completely asleep on each other’s shoulders. 

“Hello?” Anzu leans forward and waves a hand in front of their faces, trying to see if they’re just playing a prank on her. However, when she hears what sounds like quiet snoring, she sits back down with a small laugh. They must have tired themselves out during their little snowball war, she hypothesizes, switching apps on her phone to take a quick picture of them. The two of them might be pretty hard to handle when they’re awake, but they’re pretty peaceful when asleep. Of course, Anzu can’t really carry them out of here, so she’ll have to wake them up eventually...but for now, as she drinks her hot chocolate and posts the little candid to Twitter, she can let the two sleep on.

**Author's Note:**

> let them sleep anzu  
> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> twit@maolovemaii


End file.
